Surviving
by Aria Hale
Summary: Focusing on Avery, Karl and Stan I tell the story we knew with modifications. Like Karl suppressing all feelings because of his childhood (more on that in the story) and Avery trying to ignore Karl. Stan in this fanfic is even smarter than in the show. Lets just say it s my take on an amazing tv-show


h1 style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm; mso-list: none;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 120%; font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-themecolor: text1; text-transform: none; letter-spacing: 0pt;"Chapter one "why does she have to be so annoying"/span/h1  
h3 style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm; mso-list: none;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-themecolor: text1;"Characters belongs to Disney and the amazing show "Dog with a blog"/span/strong/h3  
h3 style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm; mso-list: none;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-themecolor: text1;"I´m writing this story mainly because I love Kavery! It really is my favourite ship and that's mainly because how they start of as enemies/nemeses but as the show goes on they become friends, or even more! (I mean it´s not that normal to almost kiss your friend on intention if there isn't a slight feeling you might want to do it, right?) The development of their relationship is what is so interesting and made me want to write. I´m not that good of a writer but I`ll try my best./span/strong/h3  
h3 style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm; mso-list: none;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%; font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-themecolor: text1;"This first chapter is what goes on in Karl's head the first episode we see him, in this story it's like a battle between "KARL" and his "em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"emotional part/em" (I think there is a reason Karl doesn't kiss Avery and it has to do with his "emotional part" but it's a future concern for this fanfic), hang on and "It´s not weird" /span/strong/h3  
h3 style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm; mso-list: none;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 120%;" /span/h3  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="color: black; mso-themecolor: text1;"There is something about Avery Jennings. I don't know why I think that, because, we´re nemeses, the only thing I´m supposed to think about Avery is how annoying she is with her "know-it-all" attitude, she really is but at the same time I can´t truly hate her, why? I don´t know. "It´s not weird" I say to myself as I prepare my next prank targeting said blonde./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="color: black; mso-themecolor: text1;"The prank is hilarious, I offer her flowers and make up a explanation about wanting to be her friend… /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="color: black; mso-themecolor: text1;""Her friend, never! I am Karl Fink and I would rather die alone than have Avery Jennings as my friend" Right after I said it I felt how true it was, I felt like I would either die alone or become friends with Avery, but I am Karl Fink and I can´t be friends with Avery, I HATE her, where did I even get that horrible, silly idea, too silly to laugh at and way too terrible to make a/span span lang="EN-GB" style="color: black; mso-themecolor: text1;"horror movie about, from?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="color: black; mso-themecolor: text1;"Part of me knew exactly, but it was the part of me that felt positive emotions such as love, friendship, trust, basically everything positive you can feel about a person or a thing, the part that I, Karl Finks have successfully stopped from affecting me since I was a small kid and I will never ever have those feelings again no matter who it is for, because, in the end they will always, always disappoint you and you will end up even worse than before./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="color: black; mso-themecolor: text1;"Anyway back to my prank, I offer Avery my friendship (but of course I don't mean anything by doing it em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""or she won't think you mean it/em" SHUT UP EMOTIONS!) and some flowers (NO, JUST NO EMOTIONS!) and that would start a masterpiece of mechanics I've created, all leading to the reveal of the words "Graham cracker stealer" and a water gun in my hands, splendid!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="color: black; mso-themecolor: text1;"Moving on to the prank/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="color: black; mso-themecolor: text1;""Hello ladies" I say and notice how unsurprised I am by the fact that she needs a friend to feel secure enough to be in my mere presence. I feel kind of sad about it and decides that Karl Fink can't be sad for such a thing so I continue my "evil" (NO EMOTIONAL PART IT IS EEVVIILL!) prank. Avery (and Lindsey) isn't exactly surprised by the fact I did something like this just to(em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Just to! Really! /emSHUT UP!) annoy and prank them! It was hilarious. Best thing today or even this week! Seeing Avery… so pissed off and annoyed really made my em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"week (You hesitated…) /emI just really like pranking Avery Jennings… WAIT I SAID LIKED SOMETHING I KARL FINKS WILL NOT BE DEPENDING ON SOMETHING! okay I hate Avery Jennings so much I have to prank her. That's the reason I prank her and annoy her in all ways possible for me (THAT'S RIGHT, I AM KARL FINKS AND I WILL NOT "em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"LIKE/em" SOMETHING. BRAIN I SWEAR THIS WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="color: black; mso-themecolor: text1;"When I later happens to walk past the James/Jennings's house and get a short glimpse of their life I just can't help but feel jealous (COME ON KARL FINK, YOU ARE BETTER THAN THEM, THEIR WORLD MIGHT BE SHATTERED TOMORROW) that's right, I feel… glad (NO!) superior because I'm not like them, I do not depend on other people's feelings or socialising with others like they do, I´m not weak by myself as every one of them would be if they didn't have each other. I realised I didn't like thinking about the family so I went back to my shed and thought about plans to take over the world. That´s my favourite thing to think about actually, pranking Avery does just come second, mostly because of my emotional part always nagging about Avery. I mean I HATE her, there is nothing style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="color: black; mso-themecolor: text1;"So how does one take over the world?.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="color: black; mso-themecolor: text1;"My first thought was to make Karl really jealous and envious of the James/Jennings, then I thought of the idea of him neglecting all traces of positive feelings due to a happening in his childhood…/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="color: black; mso-themecolor: text1;"He won't let himself feel anything because of what once happened and that´s why he is weird, he has to do cover-ups for feelings (like how the prank was a cover-up for subconscious wanting to be Averys friend)/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="color: black; mso-themecolor: text1;"So what do you think? I know I made a few changes but I´m trying to make this believable based on the show while incorporating some new ideas./span/strongstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="color: black; mso-themecolor: text1;" /span/strong/p 


End file.
